Dale Smith
__TOC__ Sgt. Dale Smith is a character from The Bill. Dale 'Smithy' Smith first arrived at Sun Hill as an ambitious PC, following military service with the Queen's Royal Fusiliers. He had no time for political correctness and sometimes appeared to be racist and homophobic. This led him to clash with many colleagues and senior officers. Smithy did strike up a friendship with Sgt. Bob Cryer who persuaded him to pursue his ambition to become an armed police officer. Smithy joined CO19, and began his training. Cryer's career ended when Smithy accidentally shot him, during a hostage scenario not long after completing his training. Cryer did not bear any malice, but corrupt Sun Hill Boss Superintendent Tom Chandler took the opportunity to have Smithy and Cryer removed from duty. Two years later, Smithy returned to Sun Hill as the new Sergeant following the death of Sergeant Matthew Boyden. Shortly after his return, Smithy fell madly in love with PC Kerry Young, who had recently split from her gay husband PC Luke Ashton. He also formed a close friendship and working relationship with Inspector Gina Gold. However, Smithy was accused by Luke of being homophobic towards him and was also accused of racism by Superintendent Adam Okaro. Smithy also joined PC Gabriel Kent's 'SWAMP' (Straight White Male Police Association). But he then showed a more sensitive side when he was the one to find DC Mickey Webb after he had been raped. Mickey later opted for a transfer, leaving Smithy feeling guilty for the way he had handled the situation. Service Record : Main article: Service Record *[[/Service Record#2000 - Smithy Undercover: Contract Killer|2000 - Smithy Undercover: Contract Killer]] *[[/Service Record#2001 - The Shooting of Bob Cryer|2001 - The Shooting of Bob Cryer]] *[[/Service Record#2007 - Acting Inspector|2007 - Acting Inspector (A/Insp.)]] *[[/Service Record#2008 - Smithy Undercover: Gun Runner|2008 - Smithy Undercover: Gun Runner]] *[[/Service Record#2009 - Sgt. Smith gets Stabbed|2009 - Sgt. Smith gets Stabbed]] *[[/Service Record#2009 - Smithy is promoted to Inspector|2009 - Smithy is promoted to Inspector]] Dale Smith has been with a Specialist Unit, SO19, as it was known when he served in it, now known as CO19. Family and Relationships Family *Mother: Pauline SmithSource: name given on the credits of Killer On The Run Relationships * P.C. Kerry Young - His one and only true love; he was her knight in shining armour * Louise Larson - His biggest and deadilest mistake; she took advanatge of him and got him landed in prison * D.C. Kezia Walker - A brief and 'supposedly' meaningless fling Major Storylines * 2003 - 2004 - Love with Kerry Young * 2004 - 2005 - Mission to expose corrupt officer P.C. Gabriel Kent and avenging Kerry's rape and murder * 2005 - 2006 - Sergeant Smith's Deadliest Mistakes * 2008 - Witness * 2008 - Gun Runner * 2009 - Conviction Quotes :Main article: Quotes P.C. Kerry Young: I made such a mess of things! How could have I have been so stupid?! Sgt Dale Smith: (Hugs Kerry) I'll help you fight these charges. We'll sort them out together. P.C. Kerry Young: I don't want to fight it, I don't want to go back! I'll never be accepted again! Sgt Dale Smith: But you can't just give up! P.C. Kerry Young: (Pulls out of Smithy's hug) I'm not giving up; I'm moving on! Sometimes you think you know what's important, then you get a phone call and you realise you haven't got a clue! Sgt Dale Smith: I know what's important. Well, to me anyway... you are. I love you. thumb|175px|left P.C. Kerry Young: I made a promise to myself if he lived. There are things I know; things that are going to mean big changes for a lot of people here. I'm going to go see Inspector Gold. Sgt Dale Smith: The information on Gabriel... P.C. Kerry Young: It's not that it's more than that, much more. Sgt Dale Smith: I don't care! I don't care about anything else except... P.C. Kerry Young: Nor do I. Smithy... I love you. Sgt Dale Smith: You do? P.C. Kerry Young: Yeah. (As Smithy moves into kiss her...'BANG!!!' Kerry is shot once in the back and collapses into Smithy's arms.) Preceded by and Succeded by References Category:Inspectors